


Disposable

by Kwonjae



Category: Legend - Fandom, The Night Of
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwonjae/pseuds/Kwonjae
Summary: 这不是罗吉·科雷第一次进监狱了，那几个狱警为他打开铁门的样子恭敬得像是在迎接主人回家。罗吉被自己这个有点荒谬的想法逗笑了，他略微侧头抚顺鬓角的头发，径直向里面走去。拥挤燥热的空间里一如往常地充斥着躁动无耻的人们混乱的打骂声。有几张熟面孔，他们甚至不敢抬眼与罗吉对视，在上次罗吉将一个蠢货狱警铐在栏杆上打了个半死后，也再没有人胆敢挑衅他，一切都没什么改变，这地方依旧无趣。他开始想念他的俱乐部，他的手下，他可人的未婚妻。





	Disposable

1.  
这不是罗吉·科雷第一次进监狱了，那几个狱警为他打开铁门的样子恭敬得像是在迎接主人回家。罗吉被自己这个有点荒谬的想法逗笑了，他略微侧头抚顺鬓角的头发，径直向里面走去。拥挤燥热的空间里一如往常地充斥着躁动无耻的人们混乱的打骂声。有几张熟面孔，他们甚至不敢抬眼与罗吉对视，在上次罗吉将一个蠢货狱警铐在栏杆上打了个半死后，也再没有人胆敢挑衅他，一切都没什么改变，这地方依旧无趣。他开始想念他的俱乐部，他的手下，他可人的未婚妻。

纳西尔·可汗还没弄清楚自己现在的处境，从一开始到现在可怜兮兮地抱着自己的衣物排着长队。他是含冤入狱的，他甚至忘了自己被判了多少年，在法庭上他整个人晕头转向，不停眨着眼试图让自己别哭出来，尽管他现在蜷缩在自己的小床铺上依旧想哭。突然他发现周围嘈杂的声音变得突然安静了许多，旁边的几个人开始低声谈论着什么，他坐起身来看向前方，几个狱警中走来一个新的犯人，白炽灯发出的光从那人头顶投下，打在他高耸的眉骨上在眼周覆盖上一片阴影，纳西尔看不清那人的眼睛。  
“那是罗吉·科雷。”旁边的人开口为纳西尔解释，  
“你最好别招惹他，如果想活命的话。”  
罗吉走近了些，视线恰好与此时正有些呆愣地看着他的纳西尔对上。纳西尔终于看清楚了他的整张脸，一双蓝绿色的眼睛出乎意料地比他想象中柔和，并非是他以为的凶狠，但他依旧慌乱地低下头结束了匆忙的对视。

2.  
罗吉发现这次入狱也并非完全无趣，至少他找到了个新乐子，一个连正眼看他都不敢的漂亮小东西，也不敢看其他人，永远乖顺地低着头垂着眼睛，一有风吹草动又立即惊恐地向四周张望，像只生怕随时被饥饿的猛兽活吞的雏崽，更何况他现在就身处兽堆里，罗吉不动声色地观察他，他连拒绝借钱给别人的胆子都没有，用不了多久他就会变成连喝口水都要讨好着不同的男人，自己掰开屁股等着别人来享用他的公共玩具。  
这天晚上正如罗吉所想的那样，当纳西尔正像个婴儿一样毫无戒备地熟睡时，三个正急需消遣的人上前包围住了纳西尔的床铺，他猛地惊醒，撑起腰来惊恐地看向他们。罗吉依旧在不远处的黑暗中沉默着注视着一切，为接下来将要发生的事情起了兴趣。  
然而事情比他想象中要无聊，他们只是边解开裤链边撬开纳西尔的嘴，让他含住他们腥臭缺乏他人抚慰的阴茎。纳西尔并不能一次吞吐三根，他们就骂骂咧咧地抓起他的手放在暴露在夜晚略带寒意的空气中柱身上命令他撸动，有幸第一个插进他喉咙里的那个男人抓住纳西尔的头发粗暴地把他的脸按向阴囊处，试图操到他的喉管深处。纳西尔痛苦的呜咽声在黑夜中显得格外大声和淫荡，周围的人有些装作熟睡，有些则蠢蠢欲动地想要加入。  
当纳西尔被拽得凌乱的头发、发红的眼眶甚至是颤抖的睫毛已经覆满了浓厚的精液时，这场男人们半夜一时兴起的泄欲终于接近尾声，他们心满意足地提上裤子，得意地拍拍纳西尔被呛得潮红的小脸后离开。纳西尔用手抹去眼皮上糊住他视线的白色，他强忍着嘴里的咸腥味和身上的黏腻感带给他的反胃，打算爬起来去把自己稍微洗干净些，不知什么时候站在他面前的人向他伸出了手，纳西尔被吓得往后缩了缩。  
“先擦一下吧。”对方递来一张干净柔软带着香气的手帕。  
沙哑而温柔的伦敦口音让纳西尔愣了愣才小声地边道谢边颤巍着接下。  
“谢谢。”纳西尔在男人的注视下涨红了脸，快速将自己擦了干净后抬头看着对方道了谢后又飞快地垂下了头。  
“我叫罗吉。” 男人的声音带着一丝笑意。  
我知道。纳西尔在心里想着，“纳西尔。”

3.  
纳西尔在人群里小心地寻找着罗吉，想要归还洗干净的手帕。他攥着有些被他手心的汗濡湿的手帕，总是回想起昨晚罗吉将其递给他时指尖传来的淡淡烟草气息和手帕上好闻的香水味。突然有人从后面拍了拍他的肩膀，纳西尔又被吓得缩了缩身子才转身，同时戒备地往后退了两步。  
“罗吉找你。”对方面无表情地指了指方向便离开，纳西尔松了口气，又立即开始紧张起来，胃部缩成一团。  
纳西尔还未踏进浴室就听见一阵痛苦的呻吟，他走进去，不由得瞪大了眼睛，一个血肉模糊的半死男人在地上动弹不得地嚎叫着，纳西尔艰难地辨认出那是昨晚那几个最开始走到他床边的人之一。另外两人此时正紧贴着墙角低着头沉默地站着，脸上多了昨晚没有的新鲜伤口。罗吉坐在一旁又点燃了一根香烟，猩红的火光在他手中随着指节上的片片血迹晃动，显然那血不是他自己的。  
“你想怎么处置他？” 罗吉问纳西尔。  
“为什么？”纳西尔声音颤抖着质问罗吉，为他的行为感到一丝不可置信。  
罗吉没有回答他，只是站起来走到纳西尔身后，随之而来的压迫感使纳西尔没有敢看他。  
“你确定你就只想问这个？”罗吉伸脚踢了踢躺在地上被他打成烂肉的男人，“就连你现在都能用一只手掐死这杂种。”  
纳西尔不知道为什么会觉得罗吉刚刚那番话像是在命令他，但他还是咬咬牙，犹豫了一会后伸出腿使劲地踢了踢男人的头，至少在他看来是使出了全身力气，在罗吉看来却像是一只在雪地里胡乱蹬腿的鹿崽，他忍不住嗤笑出声。纳西尔觉得自己有些丢人，不知所措地挠了挠头。罗吉看着纳西尔这副样子，不想再为难他，把燃尽的烟头往男人脸上一扔，挥挥手示意旁边两个人滚蛋。  
“你想要我的保护吗？” 罗吉的口音说出这句话时语调轻快诱人，纳西尔想不到有任何可以拒绝的理由，即使他知道他当然会因此付出相应的代价，于是他再次抬眼对视上那双总是含着危险的笑意的眼睛，微弱地点点头。  
“乖孩子。” 罗吉用没沾血的那只手轻轻地拍了拍纳西尔的脸颊。

4.  
“这里的人为什么都这么怕你？”  
纳西尔因高潮的余韵微微喘着气，把下巴放在罗吉的胸口上仰起头看他。  
自从那天以后所有人都知道了这个漂亮的棕皮洋娃娃有了主人，他们在罗吉不在他身边时当面也管他叫“罗吉的婊子”，却再也没有人再敢动他一根手指头。  
“噢，这是因为……”罗吉的手掌放在纳西尔光滑的脊背上肆意摩挲着，正思考着怎么回答。  
“他们说你是黑社会。”纳西尔抢先开口。  
“我知道，我知道他们肯定会这么说，”  
罗吉耸耸肩，“但你瞧，我认为我只是个普通的俱乐部老板，做自己喜欢的事同时被人尊敬，而那些让别人叫我‘黑社会’的事情，” 他停顿了一下，撇撇嘴，“只不过是必要时为了解决问题时一些多余的事。”  
纳西尔没说话，抿紧嘴眨着眼盯着罗吉。  
“所以你也认为我是黑社会吗？”罗吉见他不说话，凑近问他。  
“我不知道，我只是觉得，”纳西尔的声音渐渐变弱，“作为一个黑社会的话，你比我想象中的要……”  
要温柔得多。纳西尔把这个词吞回了嘴里。

纳西尔接受了罗吉向他提供的保护后的当天晚上，他洗澡的时间比以往都要长，他尽量将自己身体每一个角落都洗得干干净净的，甚至还将手指移到穴口旁，试探性地往里面伸了根手指，感觉并没有那么糟糕，他认真准备自己的样子像只即将被献祭的小羊羔。  
是他自己主动去敲开罗吉房间的门的，罗吉看到他时显得并不惊讶。  
罗吉坐在床边注视着纳西尔怯生生地褪去自己的衣服，露出他有着和奶油浓咖啡一样颜色的皮肤，包裹在下的匀称而精瘦的肌肉在对方如炬的目光下止不住颤抖着。  
罗吉招招手让他过来，他就顺从地走过来，罗吉感到兴奋，为这个属于他的圣洁处子感到兴奋。他之前也不是没有操过几个只要他拍拍屁股就能浪叫连连的男孩，他们在自己胯下高潮时雪白的皮肤是淫荡的深粉红色，用发胶整理得油亮整齐的金发被罗吉按住头顶的手指扯得凌乱无比。而罗吉知道纳西尔与他们不同。  
罗吉一把揽过纳西尔的腰让他在自己的大腿上坐下，纳西尔琥珀色的虹膜闪着湿润的水光，棕黑色的瞳仁无助地盯着罗吉，罗吉知道自己此刻顶着纳西尔屁股的硬挺阴茎让对方有些手足无措，他像是安抚般吻上对方，伸出舌头润湿对方干燥的嘴唇，他察觉到了纳西尔的僵硬和紧张，便将手覆上对方胸口，开始揉搓那两粒挺立的乳头和周围的软肉。纳西尔随即发出短促地几声呻吟，罗吉立刻趁机撬开他的唇瓣，舌头肆意在对方口腔中搅动。  
罗吉简单的挑逗让肉体从未受过这种刺激的纳西尔也被情欲吞没，全身的血液如被点燃般燥热，涌动到下半身，他抵着罗吉腹部的阴茎开始涨大，他不由得因此难耐地扭动着腰部，不断摩擦着罗吉身上的布料。  
罗吉看着纳西尔的样子勾起嘴角，将他放在床上。就算纳西尔从来没真正跟男人做过，他也知道他此时该乖乖跪趴好，凹下腰肢，将两瓣丰满的臀肉送到罗吉面前。  
罗吉终于肯脱去上衣和裤子，纳西尔侧着头，好奇地盯着罗吉胸脯和手臂上密集的刺青和凸起的血管纹路，他目光向下移，看到此时正高高昂起对着他的那根粗壮阴茎时，又像个纯情地小姑娘一样赶紧转过了头，攥了攥垫在自己脸下的粗布枕头。罗吉俯下身，双手握住纳西尔的屁股，他的掌心立刻被紧致滑腻的臀肉填满，他不由得又揉捏把玩了一会。但他并没有贪恋这迷人的手感，只是掏出淡黄色的油膏，裹满自己的手指后探向那正在不停收缩的穴口。  
纳西尔被突如其来的冰凉感吓了一跳而缩紧了身子，罗吉不得不亲吻他背部中间那道流畅凹陷的线条让他放松。受到对方抚慰的纳西尔开始不再紧张，罗吉的手指滑入那柔软潮湿的内壁后开始慢慢撑开纳西尔，纳西尔的肠道清楚地感受到了罗吉指骨的形状。  
在纳西尔以为他已经完全准备好时，他还是在罗吉扶着阴茎整个进入他时因觉得自己快要被撕裂挤下了两滴眼泪。好在罗吉没有发现，他握住纳西尔的腰开始缓慢地抽送，随着纳西尔逐渐适应，喉咙里发出黏腻的呻吟，他开始加快抽插的速度，臀瓣和腰胯的不断相撞发出一阵阵清脆而淫靡的声音。  
从股间深处开始向四周蔓延的快感使纳西尔的呼吸变得更加急促，他混着堆积在舌头下的唾液的呻吟在罗吉听来更加动听。罗吉俯下身将纳西尔整个圈在怀里用力挺动着下身，快要失去意识的纳西尔无力地将手攀上罗吉的小臂，此时罗吉在他耳边呼出炽热鼻息都仿佛在讲他送上高潮的顶端。罗吉的双手都紧紧抱着纳西尔，他全程都并没有去照顾纳西尔硬挺的阴茎，纳西尔第一次沉浸在与他过去人生里体验到的都不同的美妙高潮，罗吉在他肠子里横冲直撞的阴茎加速了其到来，他的呻吟开始变得支离破碎，并在终于射精的那一刻嘶哑又可怜地叫起了罗吉的名字。纳西尔的身体随着他射出一股股白浊的液体而止不住地在罗吉怀里痉挛着，罗吉亲了亲他被眼泪浸湿的发红眼角，快速抽插了几下，也随即低声呻吟着射在了纳西尔身体里。  
纳西尔还在边喘着重气边呜咽着，罗吉吻了吻他圆润的肩头，“乖孩子。”罗吉蜜糖般诱惑的声音传入纳西尔的耳朵，让他昏昏欲睡。

5.  
有哮喘的纳西尔并不喜欢春天，他总被这个毛绒绒的季节弄得无法呼吸。在他所讨厌的春天，被糊涂地关入冰冷的铁门同样令他感到绝望，然而他却在快要窒息的时刻抓住了一颗救命稻草。纳西尔不抽烟，把鼻子埋进罗吉颈间感受他无法戒说除的烟草香味和吞入他带着龙舌兰味的气息对他来说却如同吸入氧气般无法舍弃。如果硬要说纳西尔真的犯了什么罪，那可能就是亲吻罗吉坚硬的胡茬间那两瓣柔软丰满的嘴唇时太过火热。  
他不再像一开始被人叫做“罗吉的婊子”时那样感到羞耻，罗吉宽厚温暖的手掌温柔地揉揉他的头发就能让他顺从地臣服在罗吉脚边。  
“解决它，乖孩子。”  
罗吉俯视着纳西尔，他就闭上眼伸出舌尖熟练地舔弄吞吐他的罗吉。纳西尔在罗吉·科雷的庇护下渡过了难熬的春天，夏天来临之际狱中的空气开始变得湿热难忍，罗吉健壮的手臂依旧在做爱后环绕着纳西尔，纳西尔将它们抱得更紧，任由上面淡金色的绒毛令他的鼻尖一阵瘙痒。

今天晚上的罗吉格外的烦躁，他脚边已经堆了不少被他不耐烦地踩灭用来出气的烟头。他的未婚妻来看望他了，谈话的内容无非就是她皱着眉头眨着楚楚可怜的眼睛哀求他从今以后改过自新。罗吉每听到这个词都觉得自己突然被人猛捶了一拳，说不出什么话来。他当然没办法对着她发脾气，只不过留给了她一个不大好看的背影。回到牢房后纳西尔正在熟睡，依旧像个毫无戒备的婴儿，罗吉抓住纳西尔的双腿拖到床沿，纳西尔被粗暴的动作惊醒，他还没来得及说话，就被罗吉扯下本就松垮的裤子，双腿被按住膝盖往两边掰到极限，昨晚刚被罗吉肆意侵入过的洞口还松软红肿着，罗吉没有脱下衣服，掏出阴茎对准狠狠刺了进去。纳西尔倒吸了一口冷气，他很少因被在和罗吉的性事中因除了被肏到高潮以外的理由哭，此时他却因突如其来的猛烈冲撞忍不住哭出了声音，温热的眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。  
罗吉草草了事地发泄在纳西尔体内，他随意地用纸巾把自己擦干净后便提上裤子走出了房间。  
纳西尔依旧大敞着双腿无力地瘫倒在床沿边，直到第二天一切又恢复一如往常，他什么也没说，尽管他像是夏日里在罗吉突然掀起风暴的蓝绿色海洋里将要溺死之人，他也不会责怪他的罗吉。

6.  
罗吉换上了他不知道要多久没穿上过的西装，硬挺的黑色面料贴身舒适，他用银灰色的别针将领带整理好，满意地欣赏着镜子里自己柔顺的棕发整齐向后梳好的样子。  
罗吉的刑期满了，今天是他出狱的日子。  
八月的清晨已经不再像那样炎热，远处吹来的风里甚至带来了一丝凉爽的寒意。  
蒙蒙亮的灰白色天空投来束束亮光，罗吉望向窗外，嘴角勾起笑容，外面的一切都在等待他。  
罗吉俯下身吻了吻纳西尔的额头，这个陪他消磨过难熬时光的漂亮玩物此时依旧沉睡着，罗吉昨晚折磨他到几乎凌晨。  
“夏天快要结束了，宝贝。”  
罗吉喃喃地在他耳边轻声说完，转身离开了这间冷硬钢铁铸成的房子。  
罗吉的脚步轻快无比，他已经很久未感受到如此的惬意，他正一步步走回他所想念已久的东西，他的俱乐部，他的手下，他的可人的未婚妻。

Fin


End file.
